jangan lupakan
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Songfic Oneshot tentang perasaan ?  Axel sesaat setelah Roxas masuk kedalam tubuh Sora. Lagu Nidji Jangan Lupakan. Minat RnR. . .? :3


**JANGAN LUPAKAN**

Haii all! XD

Ini songfic Oneshot pertamaku di fandom KH. . .

Jadi. . .

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: KH milik Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, Disney. Lagu Jangan Lupakan milik Nidji. **Dan Fic ini milikku :3 *Muka bangga

**Warning: SHO-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**PS: Kata yang dicetak **_**miring dan tebal**_** adalah lirik lagu 'Jangan Lupakan' milik Nidji. Dan ini semua adalah Axel POV.**

**-XXX-**

_**Ku berjalan terus tanpa henti. . .**_

Hei, coba tebak?

Sudah berapa langkah aku berjalan?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Akupun tak mengetahuinya, yang jelas sudah sangat lama, semenjak sore tadi. Dan sekarang, bulan telah memancarkan sinarnya.

Untuk apa? Mengapa aku berjalan, terus, dan tak memikirkan diriku sendiri?

Hm, coba saja tebak.

_** Dan dia pun kini telah pergi. . .**_

Karena aku merasa gagal.

Gagal menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

Mungkin aku belum melakukan yang terbaik. Seharusnya aku lebih berusaha lagi, meski aku merasa telah berusaha sepenuhnya.

Tapi terlambat, dan tak ada gunaku menyesalinya.

Dia sudah pergi, menyatu dengan tubuhnya yang lain. . .

Mengapa aku tak dapat menahannya lebih lama saat itu?

_**Ku berdoa di tengah indah dunia**_

Hei, bolehkah untuk sekarang aku percaya,

Jika Tuhan itu benar ada?

Siapapun, Tuhan yang sebenarnya,

Tolong, dengarkan aku.

Untuk kali ini saja, dengarkan permintaanku.

Kaulah yang mengatur semua yang terjadi di dunia ini kan?

Bukankah Kau yang membuatnya?

Di tengah keindahan ciptaanMu ini aku berdoa,

Aku meminta. . . untuk kali ini saja, kumohon dengarkan aku. . .

_**Ku berdoa untuk dia yang kurindu… kan…**_

Tuhan. Kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud.

Selamatkanlah dirinya, lindungilah dia.

Buat dia selalu tersenyum, meski kini aku tak bisa lagi berada di dekatnya.

Siapapun, meski itu bukanlah aku.

Jangan buat ia menangis.

Lindungilah dia, yang selalu aku rindukan. . .

_**Ku mohon untuk tetap tinggal**_

Jika bisa, tolong sampaikan pesanku padanya.

Sampaikan, munculkan aku dalam mimpinya.

Katakan. . .

Aku tak ingin dia pergi meninggalkan aku. . .

Aku ingin dia selalu disini. . .

Aku ingin dia tetap tinggal. . .

Tersenyum, dan itu adalah apa yang sangat menenangkan hatiku. . .

_**Dan jangan engkau pergi lagi**_

Dan jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan aku lagi. . .

Dia yang aku butuhkan, hanya dirinya. . .

Aku akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Tuhan, titipkanlah dia, ciptaanmu yang terindah itu padaku. . .

Dia akan selalu kujaga. . .

Tuhan,

Buatlah dia tidak pergi dariku. . .

_**Berselimut di tengah dingin dunia**_

Malam semakin larut. Aku berhenti memejamkan mataku, memohon kepada Tuhan yang entah mendengarkan aku atau tidak.

Malam ini sangat dingin.

Apa yang akan menyelimutiku?

Menghangatkan aku dari segala kedinginan malam ini?

_**Berselimut dengan dia yang kurindu… kan…**_

Ah, aku ingin bersamanya.

Di malam yang dingin seperti ini.

Aku akan menjadi selimut baginya, menghangatkan dirinya.

Memeluknya, dan memberikan semua kehangatanku. . .

Berselimut dengan dirinya,

Dia yang sangat aku rindukan. . .

_**Would it be nice to hold you?**_

_**Would it be nice to take you home?**_

_**Would it be nice to kiss you...?**_

Would it be nice to hold you?

Would it be nice to take you home?

Would it be nice to kiss you?

Hidup bersama, tenang selamanya.

Apa semua akan berubah jika aku menciummu kala itu?

_**Jangan pernah lupakan aku**_

Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengalir dari mataku.

Air mata? Bagaimana, mungkin?

Makin lama makin deras.

Aku tersenyum. Hujan.

Bodohnya aku, mana mungkin aku dapat merasakan perasaan?

Aku hanyalah Nobody.

Mana mungkin hanya karena dia, aku dapat merasakan hatiku lagi?

'Hanya'? kubilang 'hanya'?

Tidak. Sepertinya itu adalah alasan yang tepat.

Hei, Roxas,

Ada dimana hatiku?

Jangan lupakan aku.

_**Jangan hilangkan diriku**_

Jangan hilangkan aku dari ingatanmu.

Munculkan aku di setiap mimpimu, meski kau takkan lagi bisa bermimpi.

Simpan aku, jangan kau lupakan.

Apa lagi yang dapat aku lakukan selain berharap?

_**Jangan pergi dari aku. . .**_

Kututup mataku. Ku tengadahkan wajahku ke atas, menikmati titik-titik hujan yang membasahi wajahku.

Biarlah, aku merasa air hujan ini bagaikan air mataku.

Biarkan aku merasa aku masih memiliki hati, hingga aku dapat merindukanmu.

Hei, Roxas,

Andai aku memiliki hati saat ini.

Mungkin hujan takkan turun, karena aku dapat membasahi wajahku sendiri dengan air mataku.

Hei, Roxas.

Terima kasih atas waktu yang indah yang kau berikan padaku.

Maafkan aku.

Seandainya aku memiliki hati saat itu,

Mungkin aku, akan berkata. .

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. . .

Jangan pergi dari aku. . .

Aku mencintaimu, Roxas. . ."

**THE END**

Akhir kata, aku minta ripiu nya ya. . . :3

Kritik, saran, ditunggu! XDDD


End file.
